vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes (MapleStory)
Summary The Queen of the Elves, Mercedes was originally neutral in the conflict between the Maplers and the Black Mage, but entered on the side of the heroes when the Black Mage's forces began invading her kingdom of Elluel. In the final battle she was sealed in ice along with Aran, Phantom, and the rest of her Elven kin. She awakened hundreds of years later, but was shocked to find that she had lost all of her combat prowess as a result. She then trained to free her people once more before rejoining the fight against the Black Mage, who had since broken free from the seal placed upon him so long ago. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Origin: MapleStory Age: Unknown, but at least five hundred years old (200 year old Danika was but a child compared to her), but at least nine hundred years old chronologically Gender: Female Classification: Queen of the Elves, Member of the Six Legends Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Limited Durability Negation, Intangibility while using certain skills, Master Markswoman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can instantly move up ropes, ladders, vines e.t.c., Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Status Effects, Certain attacks can ignore Attack Reflection Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (On par with the other Legends such as Luminous, who bears a fraction of the Black Mage's power as his reincarnation, can threaten both Luminous and Phantom at once) Speed: Unknown via power-scaling (on par with the other Heroes such as Luminous, who turns into light when teleporting, and held her own against the Black Mage for a significant period) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class via powerscaling Durability: '''At least Multi-Continent level''' (Survived attacks from the Black Mage and was willing to challenge both Luminous and Phantom to get them to stop fighting, can further raise durability with shields) Stamina: High, she's exceedingly tenacious and works tirelessly to aid her people, in the MapleStory verse slaughtering hundreds of monsters is treated as a daily chore rather than a mission. Like her compatriots, she never runs out of mana when played as part of the Heroes of Maple campaign as a further testament to her stamina Range: Extended human melee range via magically enhanced melee combat, Several dozen meters with projectiles and summons Standard Equipment: Her Dual Bowguns, a Winged Unicorn Mount named Sylvidia Intelligence: A confident and well-loved ruler of the Elves with hundreds of years of combat experience and is quite knowledgeable about the history of the Maple World of bygone years. She's also an extremely accomplished archer as she is recognized as one of the Six Legends and can shoot accurately even while undergoing a variety of acrobatics with no loss of accuracy. She also link her skills in close combat to create long combos that offer her foe no opportunities to retaliate, compensating for the typical weakness of archers Weaknesses: Can sometimes be somewhat overconfident, Several of her abilities have cooldowns and mana costs (which are both heavily exaggerated for gameplay reasons) Notable Attacks and Techniques: Passives and Non-Offensive Skills *'Ancient Warding:' Mercedes can call upon the powers of the Ancient Spirit to raise her vitality and firepower in combat. *'Defense Break:' Mercedes's expertise allows her to best exploit her opponent's weaknesses, allowing her arrows to penetrate more deeply, ignore a portion of their resistances to elemental attacks, and raise the severity of her critical strikes. *'Elemental Knights:' Mercedes can summons sprite familiars to assist her in combat. Each sprite is aligned with a different element, Fire, Ice, or Darkness. The Fire Sprite burns foes, the Ice Sprite freezes them, while the Darkness Sprite is simply the most powerful of the three in melee combat. *'Final Attack:' Mercedes is able to automatically strike an additional time whenever she attacks an enemy, dealing additional damage. *'Hero's Will:' Mercedes is able to shrug off most Status Effects with sheer willpower, including Mind Manipulation, Petrification, and Poison, completely nullifying their effects. *'Ignis Roar:' Mercedes calls upon the power of the fire spirits to greatly raise her attack power, increasing further the longer she can chain her combos together. *'Maple Warrior:' Mercedes's pride as a defender of Maple World allows her to temporarily boost all of her parameters. *'Spirit Surge:' Mercedes calls upon the power of the Nature Spirits to guide her arrows, greatly increasing her damage and improving her chances of landing a critical hit. *'Water Shield:' Borrows the power of a water spirit to raise a shield that absorbs damage that would normally be dealt to her and reduces the success rate of effects that would impair Mercedes in combat such as blinding or poison attacks. Main Attacking Skills *'Rising Rush:' Mercedes dashes into her target(s) before sending them skyward with a powerful kick that can lead into a variety of other attacks. *'Aerial Barrage:' Mercedes leaps towards airborne enemies, peppering them with both kicks and bowgun shots. *'Unicorn Spike:' Mercedes summons a sacred unicorn to rush opposing foes and impale them on its horn, dealing great damage and increasing the damage affected targets take from the attacks of Mercedes and her allies. The cooldown of the ability is reduced every time she successfully chains one attack into another. *'Leaf Tornado:' Mercedes spins in the air while firing both bowguns, spraying the area with arrows. This attack can be linked into Gust Dive. *'Staggering Strikes:' Mercedes fires a rapid flurry of arrows from her Bowguns. Tinged red with magic, they are designed to stun their targets with each successful hit and have limited homing capabilities. Targets that are already stunned take even more damage from each arrow. *'Ishtar's Ring:' Mercedes borrows the power of Ishtar, a legendary weapon, to fire a massive storm of arrows for as long as she desires. However, she cannot use other skills while using this attack. *'Spikes Royale:' Mercedes leaps into the air (if she isn't already) before raining legendary spears to impale all foes beneath her, destroying a significant portion of their armor and leaving their weak spots wide open for her to exploit. The cooldown of the ability is reduced every time she successfully chains one attack into another. *'Lightning Edge:' Rushes past her target(s) as if she were a bolt of lightning, becoming intangible for the duration of the attack and dealing damage to all she passes through. *'Rolling Moonsault:' Mercedes attacks foes she has launched into the air with a spinning barrage of bowgun shots and kicks. Hyper Skills *'Elvish Blessing:' Mercedes receives the blessings of the Elves, dramatically increasing her firepower and preventing her from being knocked back by blows. *'Wrath of Enreal:' Unleashes the power of the spirit Enreal to deal massive damage to all foes nearby. The cooldown of the ability is reduced every time she successfully chains one attack into another. *'Heroic Memories:' Mercedes recalls the oath she made with her friends to save Maple World, raising her damage output and breaking her normal limits, greatly increasing her potential output for a short time. *'Elemental Ghost:' Mercedes invokes the powers of the spirits to generate numerous afterimages that repeat all of her attacks three times to effectively quadruple her firepower. The attacks of these afterimages are not affected by Attack Reflection abilities. *'Freud's Blessing:' Mercedes accesses the power Freud left for her and the other Heroes, gradually boosting her powers in several intervals: It first lowers all of the cooldowns on her abilities. It then boosting her resistance to involuntary movement like knockback effects. Afterward her strength, dexterity, intelligence, and luck are all enhanced with her overall damage output soon following. Finally, she is granted complete invulnerability for a short period of time, with the blessing expiring after this period. *'Sylphidia:' Mercedes summons her trusty winged steed into combat, allowing her to take the skies and have Sylphidia charge into her foes with magic-infused rush attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:The Six Legends (MapleStory) Category:Game Characters Category:Elves Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bow Users Category:Element Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 6